It's All Ashley's Fault
by Kaimu
Summary: Chris is jealous  although he doesn't know why or of who , Darren doesn't know what he did wrong, Ashley is gloating and Mark... Mark is his amazing self. RPF


Title: It's All Ashley's Fault Author: saar_fantasy Characters: Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, Mark Salling and Ashley Fink Rating: PG-13 Warnings: m/m kisses (is that really a warning?)  
>Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: Chris is jealous (but doesn't know why or of who really), Darren doesn't get what he's done wrong, Ashley is gloating and Mark...Mark is just his amazing self.

A/N: Blame this on the interview with Mark, Ashley and Darren from a while ago! I wanted to write something about it and finally my muse caught on :p Here goes...

"Will you please stop moping and tell me what I've done wrong?" Darren asks exasparated, getting a huff from Chris in return.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responds, "I'm not moping."

"Chris," Darren says with a warning tone in his voice, "I know you. I know when something's wrong. Just tell me."

Chris sighs and wipes a bang out of his eyes, "Fine. How would you know that Mark's the best kisser?"

Darren blinks, "What?"

Chris rolls his eyes. Really, Darren can be so oblivious and clueles sometimes.

"The interview? When they asked who was the best kisser both you and Ashley answered that it's Mark."

"And?"

"And..." Chris repeats, stretching the word out, "I get that Ashley said Mark, but you? I'm the only guy, no, the only person you ever kissed from our group. That you say it's Mark and you haven't even kissed him says a lot about how you think of my kiss you know."

Daren just stares at Chris, not really knowing what to say to that. That's when Ashley, who had been eavesdropping a little, comes to "help".

"You could always ask Mark to kiss you both and see if I was right."

Both Darren and Chris turn around to look at the girl.

"What?" she asks, shrugging lightly, "Then you know if he's the best kisser, at least out of the three of you, or not."

Darren considers it for a minute, then nods his head, "That's not a bad idea actually."

Chris raises his eyebrow and folds his arms over his chest, "Really? And what makes you think Mark would actually want to kiss us?"

Ashley shrugs again, "I don't think it will be a problem for him. He's not narrow minded. Here, let me call him for you."

Before Chris or Darren can stop her, she looks over at the rest of their "family" and calls out;

"Boo, get your sweet ass over here!"

Mark raises his eyebrow but walks over to the girl and the two, very uncomfortable looking, boys.

" 'S up Ash?"

Ashley drapes one arm over Chris' shoulder and the other one over Darren's.

"Well," Ashley says with a smirk, "Chris here is a little mad at Darren for repeating me during the interview and saying that you are the best kisser on the show, while he is the only guy who has kissed him."

"And?" Mark asks, a little confused by it all, "What can I do about that?"

"I was thinking that you should kiss them both, so they can both make out who the best kisser is. At least out of the three of you."

"We can always ask Lea," Darren suddenly pipes up, "She has kissed both me and Mark, so she can compare us."

"Oh no, you're not backtracking out of this right now, mister." Chris says angrily, "You're the one who said this wasn't a bad idea."

Ashley nods, "That's right, Darren. Plus, I want you to see, and feel, for yourself that you were right to repeat my answer. Besides, I already know who Lea would call the best kisser."

"Oh yeah?" Darren asks with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Ashley nods again, "Definitely Mark."

Darren's face falls and Chris pats his shoulder while he and Mark both try their hardest not to laugh.

"Do I have a say in this too?" Mark asks when he has sobered up enough not to laugh.

Ashley says "No" at the same time that Darren and Chris say "Yes".

Mark rolls his eyes, "Since I'm the one who's gonna have to do the kissing, I believe I do have a big say in this, Ash."

Ashley pulls back her arms and crosses them over her chest, "Fine then, what do you have to say about it?"

"I say, let's do this." Mark smirks and a smile appears back on Ashley's face.

"So," Darren starts awkwardly, "How do we do this thing?"

They all look at Ashley. She was the one who came up with this crazy thing anyway.

"You and Chris should kiss each other fist, then you should kiss Mark, one at a time. "

"Here?" Chris asks, looking around nervously.

"Why not?" Mark asks, "You and Darren have kissed onstage in front of hundreds, thousands of people and in front of camera's. You're not ashamed of kissing me, are you?"

"No! Of course not," Chris answers almost too quickly. Mark raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything. "I'm not ashamed to kiss you, I'm just...Nervous I guess."

Mark gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile, "It's gonna be fine. They probably won't even notice what we're doing."

Yeah, he doesn't believe that either, so he doesn't mind Chris' snort.

"Are you guys ready?" Ashley asks, ready to see some action.

"Yeah..."

"I guess."

"Then give us a CrissColfer kiss."

Darren and Chris move closer to each other and kiss. It's pretty chaste because they're used to it and both are too nervous to make a big show out of it.

"Alright," Ashley says when the boys pull away from each other, "Now it's time to kiss Mark. Darren, you go first."

Darren gives his best 'deer caught in headlights' look.

"Why me?"

Mark snorts and takes the initative to step forward and cup Darren's chin to lift his face up a little.

"Come on, hobbit," Mark teases, "Work with me here."

Darren rolls his eyes but goes to stand up on his tiptoes and Mark meets him halfway by ducking his head.

The kiss lasts far longer than the kiss between him and Chris, and Darren finds himself getting lost when Mark gently pushes his tongue inside.

He explores Darren's mouth a little, then pulls back, smirking at the panting boy in front of him.

Darren is just gaping at him and his hand is still tangled in his shirt, he gently untangles his fingers and sees Darren drop his arm, lifeless against his side.

"Wow..." Darren mouths, not even aware of all the cheers and catcalls around him.

Without a warning, Mark steps up to Chris and places his hands on his hips, pulling him forward to press their lips together.

The kiss seems more passionate than the one with Darren. Even a strangled moan can be heard.

Chris is completely lost in the kiss, completely forgetting where he is or even what he's really doing, and when Mark pulls away, he even lets out a little whine.

Even though he would swear afterwards that that wasn't him.

Mark licks his lips and smirks at the two gaping boys, Ashley coming over to stand next to him.

"So, what do you guys think?"

She doesn't get a coherent response out of either Darren or Chris, so she decides to rephrase it a little.

"Ok, let me ask this differently...Was I in my right to say that Mark Salling is the best kisser of the show?"

Both boys keep their eyes on Mark as they nod in unison.

Ashley's absolutely gloating as she says, "Well I made my point here." Then she walks away.

Mark smiles at his admirers and gives them a mock bow.

"It's been a pleasure, boys."

If Darren and Chris are still staring, completely dumbstruck, at Mark while he walks away, it's all Ashley's fault.


End file.
